Everything's gonna be perfect in the end
by thatRusherChick
Summary: Logan has been in love with Kendall behind his back, little did he know that Kendall possibly feels the same way. This is my first fanfic, please comment to let me know how was it :


Logan was staring at Kendall . It has been five minutes now . And he just can't stop. He can't stop looking at those big green beautiful eyes, he can't stop looking at his blonde hair , and of course , his beautiful face . He wonders everyday how to tell Kendall that he had always had a crush on him. James and Carlos are the only one who knew that Logan is gay and they also know that Logan likes Kendall. Still, Logan wonders how to win over Kendall's heart.

"Damn it Kendall, why you gotta be so beautiful?" Logan whispers to himself

"What is it Logan?" Kendall must've heard him whisper.

"Um, its nothing Kendall. So how's your relationship with Jo?"

"Jo? Didn't I tell you that I broke up with her yesterday?"

"Really? You're serious?"

"Yes Logan Mitchell, I'm serious. I just can't find chemistry between Jo and me now. why are you so psyched anyway?...wait! Don't tell me , you've been waiting for me all this long because you have a crush on me ? Right?... Hahaha, just kidding bro!"

Kendall laughed. But Logan felt like crying. Everything Kendall said was right , but why can't Kendall feel the same way?

He found himself tearing up, so he got up from the couch and went to his room. On the way to his room, he saw James and Carlos making out .

"Oh shit , james ! Carlos ! How many times did I tell you NOT to make out in this fuckin apartment?"

James zipped his pants and answered Logan

"Sorry Logz , I saw Carlos went out from the shower only in his towel a while ago. I can't help it."

Carlos and James have been dating out for 2 months now. Logan and Camille are the only soul out there who knows it .

"But not here ! Mrs Knight can see you guys or maybe Katie! And you didn't even close or lock the door."

"Sorry Logan, really. We won't repeat the same mistake again." Carlos replied

"How's you and Kendall by the way?" James asked while combing his hair.

"Well, no progress. But at least he's not with Jo now. Raised my chances by 0.5%."

"Oh shit."

"What? Don't tell me Kendall is behind me! Hahaha just joking guys, what is it?"

"Look back Logan" Carlos said while pointing behind Logan.

Logan turned around to see Kendall looking at him with a shocked face.

"Kendall, I can explain!"

"No need to Logan."

"I think we should go"

James grabbed Carlos' arm and pulled him out of their room.

"Kendall...just..let me explain."

"So all this time you had a crush on me? Why didn't you tell me you were gay?"

"I tried to tell you how I felt but .. You started dating Jo and you two get along really well. You guys dated for a year, I died little by little inside everyday . Seeing every kiss and hug you gave her. I wish I was her, but I'm still me. Sucks to be me."

"There's One fact you left out Logan."

"What is it?"

"I started dating Jo a week after you started dating Camille. I feel dead inside, knowing you probably don't feel the same about me like I do about you. I've liked you since the first day we met ,Logan. But I don't know how to tell you and James and Carlos. Especially mama knight. Jo helped me to get over the fact that you and Camille hit it off very well. I started dating her because I thought that I'll get over you eventually. But even after a year, there's still this feeling that I can't shake off."

Logan started shaking. His dream all this time had come true. Kendall returns his feeling for him. He can't hold it, he hugs kendall with all his might . Although its a little hard for him since Kendall is way taller than him.

"Kendall, promise me you'll never let me go?"

"I promise."

Kendall kissed Logan's forehead and lifted his face . He started kissing his whole face then he starts kissing Logan's lip. He kissed Logan with all his heart, his whole feeling all this time . They're overflowed with love and joy.

Logan started inserting his tongue to Kendall's mouth, Kendall responded by doing the same thing.

"Kendall, we shouldn't.."

Logan said while losing his breath.

"No, we should. This is what I've wanted since a long time ago."

Kendall pushed Logan to the bed, unzipping Logan's pants. He pulled Logan's pants while unbuttoning his own shirt. Next thing they know, they're making out on James and Carlos' bed. They started to feel hot with passion.  
>Kendall grabbed Logan's dick and started giving Logan a handjob. Logan stuttered with excitement.<p>

"Oh Kendall, it feels so good."

"I know Logan, I know."

Then Kendall started licking Logan's body, from his toe to his hair, then he went back and lick Logan's dick from bottom to top.

"God Logan, your dick feels so good."

Logan, feeling overpowered by Kendall, sat down and changed position. Now he's on top of Kendall. He did the same thing like what Kendall did . He licked and sucked Kendall's dick like its a cone of icecream.

"Kendall, your dick is so huge. I can't stand it anymore. Just put it in already."

"Okay sweetheart."

Logan grabbed Kendall's dick and pushed it to his butt.  
>he moved his hips up and down, letting Kendall's dick touch every inch of his hole.<p>

"You're so wet Logan, I can't even feel my dick now."

"Less talking Kendall.. Shit I'm about to cum!"

Logan cummed all over Kendall's upper body, feeling guilty , he started licking Kendall's body to clean his own cum.

"Its okay Logan, just leave it there. Its so warm. I love it"

Logan smirked and started moving up and down again, making sure Kendall is feeling good. He can feel Kendall's dick get warmer inside him.

"Logan.. I think I'm about to.."

"Shhh, I know kendall. Just let it flow"

Kendall cummed inside Logan just as Mrs Knight went home.

"Boys! I'm home!"

"Oh shit."

Logan got up from Kendall and starting wearing his pants, he threw Kendall's shirt to him so that he can wear it. As they both are dressing up. They can hear mrs knight walking over to James' and Carlos' room.  
>They quickly hide the sheets that are covered with their cum.<br>Just before entered their room, Kendall gave Logan a kiss on his cheek.

"Today is a start of something new,Logez. Everything will be perfect from now on."

"Yeah, I know."


End file.
